Finding Closure
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Follow up to a short shot I did on another site. Author note at the beginning of Chapter One. Nick and Jarrod in the main body of the story; Victoria and Heath are featured in the epilogue. Rating changed. This is just a short, ten chapter/epilogue story with Nick explaining to Jarrod why the family hasn't heard from him (Nick) in two years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N On the BV Writer's Desk there was a challenge given …to write a short piece showing where one Barkley simply disappeared (excluding Gene) and how the others would re-act to it. I had Nick disappear without a trace. Only problem was…after Jarrod started demanding answers. (Talk like that is what gets my family rolling their eyes at me.)

A/N Martinsdale, Montana is an actual place...or it was close to thirty years ago when my husband and I visited some friends who lived there. However, the Martinsdale in the story does not resemble the town I saw back in the late 1980s….well, aside from the wide open spaces it doesn't.

~oOo~

Jarrod braced himself as the stagecoach hit yet another pothole in the road. A trip to 'middle of nowhere' Montana hadn't been on his list of things to do this particular summer, only he'd listened to visitors to California talking while he'd been attending a play in San Francisco. None of the names they'd mentioned were familiar to him, but the description of one gentleman the couple had had to deal with had made him sit up straight. As the coach went around a bend in the dusty, road, Jarrod's mind wandered to all that had happened to his family the past two years…easy to do since he was the only passenger currently riding inside the stagecoach.

Audra, Heath and Eugene had all found spouses. Audra and Eugene had both moved away from the ranch, Audra to Modesto and Eugene to New York City…each of them had a son. Heath, who had married Brydie Hanrihan last year, was living in the main house. Brydie was expecting their first child in a couple of months. When it came to him, Jarrod had married a brown haired widow by the name of Jennifer Harmon a mere four months ago. The couple had a home in San Francisco and one that had been built on the ranch. The marriage had given him two stepsons and three stepdaughters, though only the two youngest-both boys-lived with him and his wife. The three girls were all married with children…which meant Jarrod had also inherited three granddaughters and a grandson.

As his mind turned to Nick, Jarrod felt a sharp pain shoot through him. His hot tempered brother had disappeared without a trace two years ago. The family had spent three solid months looking of him, and then paid the Pinkerton Agency quite a bit of money in an effort to find out what had happened. It had all been to no avail though; he and the family had been forced to live with the fact that they'd never see Nick again. Until now…

Of course, Jarrod hadn't gone into the full details of his trip with his mother and siblings.

" _I can't get their hopes up." He sat behind his study desk and looked at his wife. "We had so many leads in the past, and they all led to dead ends. This could very well be the case now." He lay his hand on top of hers and gave her a small, frown. "I wouldn't want to see what that would do to mother. Thank you for coming up with the idea that we accept the invitation to visit Theresa and Michael Crane." Michael and Theresa were old friends of Jennifer's, and Mr. Crane had recently bought a small ranch in Montana._

Jarrod let out a tired sigh. After Jennifer had fallen ill, he had seriously considered postponing the trip, only his wife had insisted that he still make the trip. _"I told you…the family needs some closure if possible. If going to Montana will find that closure, so be it"_ had been her exact words. He came out of his thoughts as the stagecoach rolled in *Martinsdale. When it stopped in front of a small mercantile, Jarrod opened the coach door, climbed out and looked around. He'd been in small towns before, but this beat them all. The only buildings he could see were the mercantile, a small, one level saloon that stood roughly a hundred feet away and another small building that that stood approximately two hundred feet from the saloon. With the cross at the top of the building, Jarrod knew it was the church; though, he guessed it served as a school as well.

There were a few houses, though they appeared to be at least two hundred yards away from mercantile and they weren't exactly close to each other. He was more than relieved when he looked back towards the church and saw the dark haired Michael Crane driving a wagon towards him. He picked up his suitcase and started walking; why wait by the store when he could meet Michael part way? However, as he started to pass the slightly opened window of the saloon, he froze in his tracks. He could see four men sitting around a table playing cards; he could have sworn the one with his back to the window was Nick. He started for the door only to have Michael yell out his name. Jarrod turned and waved at the gentleman.

"I was going to go inside and grab a drink, want to join me?" Jarrod asked once Michael had stopped the wagon.

"Sure, kind of thirsty myself," Michael started to back up the wagon, "Though, let me park this thing alongside the building first. Might not be much of a 'street'" he looked around and chuckled, "I still don't need to be blocking it." Moments later, Michael and Jarrod were entering the saloon.

Jarrod was confused as Michael shut the door behind him. He knew what he'd seen only now, instead of four men at the table, there were only three. He looked around; he could see a few doors that ran alongside the back of the room, probably rooms the owner of the saloon rented out. There was also an open doorway near the counter where the bartender stood. Had the man whom he was sure was Nick gone into one of the back rooms…or exited the room through the open door?

Michael headed for the brown, wooden table that sat in the front right corner of the room; Jarrod followed. Only after the only waitress in the place had brought them their drinks and left, did Michael-who could see Jarrod was still distracted-asked what was wrong.

Slowly Jarrod explained why he'd followed through on accepting the invitation even after Jennifer fell ill. By the time he finished, Michael looked more than uncomfortable. It told Jarrod the man had to know something. "Is Nick here? Do you know him?"

A 'I wish I wasn't in this position' was in the gentleman's eyes as he shifted his position in the chair. Just as Jarrod thought he would have to ask the question with a bit more force, Michael was talking in a subdued tone of voice.

"Ask around, no one here knows anyone by the name of Nick Barkley." Michael answered, even as his eyes were asking if Jarrod could hear his unspoken words.

A bolt of lightning went through Jarrod as he did indeed hear what Michael wasn't saying. However, before he could demand to know what name Nick was using Michael stood up, laid some money on the table and, nodding ever so slightly towards the door. "Theresa is waiting at the house. We'll have plenty of time to visit on the way there."

Since he could see the bartender eyeing them closely, Jarrod didn't push asking Michael to say more. "Okay," Jarrod stood up and followed Michael out of the saloon, the whole time telling himself he would press Michael to start talking the moment they were out of 'town'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jarrod was glad there was a soft, gentle breeze blowing through the air as he and Michael drove down the well-worn path that the residents of Martinsdale called a road. He was sure it would be scorching hot otherwise. No words had been exchanged between the two men since driving away from the saloon. Finally, Jarrod had enough of it and pressed Michael to open up and talk.

"Tell me what you know, please. Two years of wondering what happened to Nick, isn't that enough time?" Jarrod did his best not to sound too agitated. After all, the idea was to get Michael to tell him everything he knew.

Michael pointed his thumbs upwards and then brought them back down. For a split second, Jarrod feared he man was saying that Nick was no longer among the living. As it turned out, it was more a gesture of frustration than anything. "One thing you need to accept is that no man around here is using the name Nick Barkley. Ask anyone around here you're looking for your brother and that is his name, they'll tell you the same thing. However," he turned his head slightly-making it so he could see Jarrod, but still drive the wagon safely. "Hand out that description and every mouth around here will shut tighter than a bear trap, not one person will want to lead you to him. In fact," he paused knowing what his next words would do to his visitor, "had we known what your missing brother looked like, my wife and I never would have invited you and Jennifer out here. We'd have traveled to California instead." He felt silent.

Jarrod's eyes widened in shock as he heard Michael Crane's confession; he didn't know what to think. However; before he could respond in any way, Michael started talking again. "He's got a solid reputation around here, Jarrod. People like him-like him a lot and trust him with their lives. They also know he and his wife aren't going by their real names, assumed it was so they could start over. None of us want to see the life they've built here turned upside down." He went on to admit the only reason any one knew about the name changes was Nick had put his life on the line to save Michael and a number of other men in Martinsdale. "He was hurt rather badly. My wife, along with a few of the women whose husbands he had saved, helped his wife take care of him. Had to, they refused to have any actual doctor come in. He was running quite a high fever and said just enough for us to know they weren't using their actual names. However," he flicked his thumbs again, "once he had healed we all confronted them about their identity, they begged us to leave things be and not to ask any more questions. They swore up and down they had broken no laws. Seeing that was the case, we all promised to drop the subject. He had already proved himself to be a good man, and then he went and put his life on the line for us. How could we do any different?" Michael looked at Jarrod.

Wife! Jarrod literally had to take hold of the side of the buckboard. While he was relieved to hear Nick had gained the respect of the people who lived in Martinsdale and saved some of their lives, he couldn't understand his hot tempered brother keeping any marriage a secret from the family. Sure, they might not approve of who he married, but they'd never disown him either. "What names are they going by?" Jarrod asked after coming out of shock.

Michael again hesitated, and then said, "Let's get to my house, get you settled and then allow me to ride out to his place." Not knowing Nick had indeed been in the saloon and ducked into the back room when he'd heard Jarrod's voice through the window, Michael wanted a chance to prepare his friend for Jarrod's presence in Martinsdale.

"He's my brother! He up and disappeared on us with no explanation; I told you that!" Jarrod didn't want to simply wait at Michael's home. Whatever reason, or reasons, Nick had for making the choices he had, Jarrod didn't want to chance Nick bolting and leaving the area before he had a chance to talk to him. "Are there any nearby trees you could park this wagon behind? I promise I'll stay in the wagon while you go into his home to talk to him, get him to agree to see me." He went onto to explain what he feared might happen if he stayed at the Crane's home instead.

Michael shrugged his shoulders and agreed, only because he didn't want his friends to up and leave the area. "All right, but you stay in the wagon."

"Agreed," Jarrod relaxed his tensed up muscles even as Michael turned onto another rough "road" and explained he had to at least stop by his house and tell Theresa what was going on.

While Michael was driving to his home, Nick-who was going by the name of Jonathon Barnstead, was pacing around in the small parlor of the home he shared with his wife 'Louise'. He'd been ranting and raving over the fact that Mr. Crane had to have found out their real identity and sent for Jarrod. His wife was standing by the fireplace doing her best to calm her husband down.

"We both know the Cranes. They wouldn't do that without talking to us first." She then reminded her husband that; even if the Cranes would do such a thing, the couple didn't have their true idenitites. There was no way they could have purposely sent for the eldest Barkley brother. She wrapped her arms around herself and fought the tears that wanted to come. "You've done so much for me. I was in a desperate situation and definitely not thinking straight. You stepped in and helped me more than words can tell." She paused and then said, "The price of doing so wound up costing you plenty." She gave her husband a sad smile. "Your family has also paid dearly only thing is…they haven't known why they were paying it. Perhaps, it's time that they did. After all, while we might be able to justify not sending a wire or writing a letter the first year, we can't come up with one good reason to explain why we didn't contact them during this second year…only a thousand excuses."

Nick, who had lived with a certain amount of guilt since the day he'd decided to remain in Montana with 'Louisa', stopped pacing and embraced his wife. He knew she spoke the truth. "They'll want to know why we didn't let them help us; our family has always had each other's backs. How can I face Jarrod after all this time." He then lowered his voice even more and asked with even more emotion. "How can I face Heath?"

At the mention of Heath's name, 'Louise' felt a sharp pain of guilt shoot through the very center of her. She had claimed to love him, and then turned her back on him. "The question should be 'How can _we_ face him?'" She then let out a slow breath. "Your family deserves answers…what they do with those answers is up to them. Besides, the worst thing that can happen is they'll disown you and deny knowing me. No matter what the bottom line is… they should have had their answers long before now."

Again, Nick knew his wife was only telling the truth. He held her closer, "If Michael is the man he's appeared to be all this time, he'll come by here. With or without Jarrod, I don't know only he won't find the house empty."

The two might have continued talking only their infant son started crying loudly while their oldest son "ran" past Nick and headed for the dining room…where he was famous for getting into things. 'Louise' went to care for the baby while Nick laughed and went after the toddler.


	3. Chapter 3

Unanswered Prayers Chapter Three

Excerpt from Chapter Two:

" _He's my brother! He up and disappeared on us with no explanation; I told you that!" Jarrod didn't want to simply wait at Michael's home… Jarrod didn't want to chance Nick bolting and leaving the area before he had a chance to talk to him. "Are there any nearby trees you could park this wagon behind? I promise I'll stay in the wagon while you go into his home to talk to him, get him to agree to see me." …._

 _Michael shrugged his shoulders and agreed, only because he didn't want his friends to up and leave the area. "All right, but you stay in the wagon."_

Staying in the Crane's wagon while Michael talked to Nick proved to be unnecessary-as Jarrod and Michael approached the small ranch Nick had been living on ever since arriving in Montana-for they could see Nick working on a portion of fence. Jarrod felt a ray of emotions run through him. A part of him wanted to hug his brother tightly, the other part wanted to slap him upside the back of his head and demand some answers. As it was, he remained in the wagon as Michael pulled on the reins in his hands and stopped a few feet from Nick, who had stopped working and turned towards the road when he heard the sound of the approaching wagon.

"Hello, Michael," He paused and then added, "Jarrod." Nick, who looked as comfortable as a fox cornered by a gray hound, took a step forward and then stopped.

Due to the questioning look Nick was unintentionally shooting Michael's way, his friend climbed down from the wagon and hurried to explain everything. "I'm sorry, Jonathon. If I could change things, I would for your sake."

Nick shook his head and let out a slow sigh. "You're not the one who need to do any explaining or apologizing." He looked at Jarrod, seeing the turmoil in his brother's eyes as he did so. It was all he could do not to go throw his arms around his eldest brother only, due to Michael's presence, he didn't. "Let me get my horse; we can go to the house and talk there."

Jarrod looked around as he and Michael waited. He could see the rolling hills that surrounded the huge open area they were in at the moment. What Michael had called *Prairie Grass was everywhere.

"Just how many acres do you have here?" Jarrod asked Nick once Michael started the wagon down the road, and Nick was riding alongside him.

"Two hundred acres, though it didn't start out as mine. A gentleman by the name of Tyler Greene owned it when we first came to Martinsdale. He hired me on. Later, after he died, I was shocked to learn he'd left me the ranch."

Two hundred acres….Jarrod silently shook his head. Definitely not the size of ranch that had been associated with his brother in the past. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jarrod tried asking Nick when he'd married only to have Nick ask him to wait a little bit longer to get the answers he knew Jarrod wanted and deserved. "My wife is waiting for us at the house."

Michael and Jarrod both raised their eyebrows. "You knew I was here?" Jarrod didn't know what to think.

"I heard you." Nick confessed, and then confirmed Jarrod hadn't been seeing wrong. "I panicked and hid in the back until you left, then rode like crazy to get back here…to talk with my wife."

Without having to be told, Jarrod knew what Nick had thought about doing. "Thanks for not leaving."

Nick shrugged and admitted Jarrod should thank Louise for that one. "She's right. You deserve better, always did." Nothing more was said until the home Nick shared with his wife and children came into sight. While the home made of the finest logs Jarrod had ever seen appeared to be two stories, it was nowhere near the size of the Barkley's home in California. It had a porch with railing that ran around along the west side and then wrapped around the front. There was a window on each side of the front door and a couple on the east side of the home. Jarrod was sure the upstairs had to have windows too only he couldn't see them from where he sitting in the wagon. Four steps were attached to the porch. Once again, Jarrod wondered what on earth had happened to drive Nick away from California.

As Michael stopped the wagon and Jarrod climbed down, a young boy who appeared to be somewhere around fifteen to eighteen months old, walked unevenly through the open door and headed for Nick, who had dismounted his horse.

"Pa..pa!" The lad squealed with delight as Nick, who had hurried to the porch before the boy could fall off it, picked him up.

Jarrod looked at the child. He had red hair and looked nothing like a Barkley. He might have thought the boy took after his mother only 'Louise', who had looked out the kitchen window and seen the men arriving, stepped out of the house carrying an infant who appeared to be no more than a mere two or three months in her arms. She looking as nervous as Nick had when Jarrod first saw him.

It was all Jarrod could do to remain standing when he saw who Nick had married, though his mouth did drop just a little. How on earth had she and his hot tempered brother produce a red haired child! It's not like Tom's or Victoria's relatives had red hair…and that color sure didn't come from hers!

While 'Louise' was embarrassed and more than uncomfortable, she still did her best to be polite. "Welcome, Jarrod. It's been a long time. Won't you come in, lunch is ready." She then invited Michael to stay as well.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He smiled, feeling sorry for everyone…even if he didn't know the full story. "I think I best get home to Theresa and my children." 'Besides, I don't think you need extra company right now' was a thought he kept to himself as he drove his wagon away.

Once Michael had left, Nick nodded towards the house. "We can talk inside." Jarrod didn't argue and followed his brother and sister-in-law inside. Once inside, Jarrod watched his sister-in-law and the two children disappear though the open doorway in the left hand, north corner that led into the dining room, and he assumed other areas of the home. He then again looked around some more. The living room appeared to be roughly thirty feet in length and, he guessed, fifteen feet wide. There was a sofa, a few chairs and a piano that set against the north wall. There was also a bear rug that lay in the middle of the floor. On the other side of the piano was a closed door and then another open door way in the far right hand north corner. He could see a few stairs which he assumed led up to the second floor.

"I'd offer you Brandy only all I have is whiskey and Sherry." Nick walked over to a credenza that stood against the west wall and held a few decanters and a tray filled with a few glasses.

"I'll take some Sherry." Jarrod sat down on the sofa and waited for Nick to bring him the drink. One he had the drink and Nick was sitting on the opposite end of the sofa, Jarrod took a swig of the Sherry and looked at his brother. "Why, Nick?" He glanced towards the dining room and then back at Nick. "It can't be just because of her. Is it?"

"Yes…and no." Nick let out a long sigh and set his empty glass down to a small round table that set next to the couch. "How long do you have?" His eyes added 'I hope that is a stupid question.' Jarrod knew his brother's silent message meant he hoped it was a given that Jarrod had plenty of time.

"As long as you need," Jarrod leaned back and waited for Nick to start explaining.

*A/N The grass in Montana might not be called "Prairie Grass" only that's what my husband calls it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Previously:**

 **Nick let out a long sigh and set his empty glass down to a small round table that set next to the couch. "How long do you have?" His eyes added 'I hope that is a stupid question."**

" **As long as you need," Jarrod leaned back and waited for Nick to explain.**

 _~oOo~_

 _Nick, who had arrived in Modesto, stabled his horse at the livery stable and then headed for the boardwalk that ran in front of the buildings on the east side of the street. In doing so, he had to step in front of, and around, a few boxes their various owners had set outside. He needed to get a room and then head to the auction where he hoped to find at least a couple of fine horses. As he passed the general mercantile, he was surprised to find himself bumping into a woman who had_ _run_ _around the corner and straight into him. He was even more shocked to realize just who it was._

" _What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He couldn't stop from staring; this was the last person he'd expected to see in Modesto. In fact, she wasn't even on his list of prospective visitors._

" _Please, help me find a place to hide!" She was looking around the whole time she was talking; he could hear the desperation in her voice._

 _Hide her? What on earth was going on? Only, when she said please again-in an even more urgent tone, Nick snapped out of it. He took a hold of her arm and turned around. In less than a minute, they were heading down an alley._

" _I know a place you can stay only I want to know what's going on. Who are you running from and why?" Nick was confused, and he didn't like it._

" _Later, please, someone could see us any minute and interrupt." She begged with the same urgent tone he'd heard before._

 _Something major had to be going. That being the case, Nick didn't argue as he turned left and then knocked on the back door of the saloon. "I'm sorry, but I know the matron here. She'll hide you for my sake." He heard no complaint as the door opened._

 _Charlotte O'Haron, the blonde haired saloon matron, stared as she saw who was knocking on the back door. Not that she minded seeing Nick Barkley only the woman next to him was dressed like a real lady, not a saloon girl._

" _We need to hide her and," Nick looked to each side of him-just in case someone appear. "I have a funny feeling we may not have much time to do it."_

 _Charlotte stepped aside and let her visitors in. Soon they were going up 'the back stairs', as the saloon matron called them. Once they'd arrived at the first door to her left, Charlotte opened the door. "She can stay in here, but if the idea is to hide her, leave the curtains shut. And," she looked at the woman who Nick was still holding onto. "She's going to stick out like a sore thumb in that fancy outfit if she has to leave the room for anything." She then started to say she'd see what she could find only to have Nick say he'd go buy another dress for her._

" _I'll tell the storekeeper I'm shopping for a friend." He then waited until Charlotte had shut the door before turning his attention to his unexpected companion. "Now, before I go get you some different clothes, tell me what's going on, Maria. This is not even close to where I expected cross paths with any member of the Alfedo family-if we crossed paths at all."_

 _Maria, who could feel herself starting to shake, sat down on a brown, wooden chair that sat next to as simple, darker brown dresser. "I left my father's home only he had Mel Coombs follow me. You remember him?"_

 _"Yeah, I remember. Your father used Mr. Coombs' rifle to shoot the bull." Nick replied when Maria paused, as if waiting for an answer._

" _He finally caught up with me, only I gave the 'gentleman' the slip once we arrived in town. If he finds me, he'll force me to go back like he was in the process of doing." Maria fell silent._

 _Nick was more confused than ever. Maria had left Stockton, telling Heath that Don Alfredo was her father, and that she couldn't destroy him even if she loved Heath. Why would she be running from the man now? He sat on the bottom of the bed and faced Maria. "What has your father done now?" The moment he said the word 'now', Nick wished he could take that one word back-as he saw a flash of pain cross Maria's eyes._

" _Nothing…yet." Maria took a deep breath only to find the tears she'd been fighting back escape. She started sobbing which; naturally, had Nick hurrying to her side and laying his hand on her shoulder._

" _WHAT is going on? Tell me, and I'll help any way I can. In fact, we can go back to Stockton; my whole family will help." Nick kept his eyes on Maria, who had finally stopped crying only to be shocked yet again when pure fear filled her eyes._

 _Jumping to her feet, Maria shook her head vigorously. "I'm not going there; I can't! That's the first place Mister Coombs will look if he doesn't find me before reaching Stockton. He and my father, they caused enough trouble for your family last time. I_ _ **won't**_ _go to Stockton." She started shaking again. Nick quickly stood up and, taking a hold of her, insisted on her sitting back down._

" _Just where do you plan on going from here then? You have to have some place to stay." Nick knelt down beside her._

" _I…" Maria hesitated, not wishing to pull Nick into the everything. Then again, she realized he'd already been pulled in. "I'm going to go to Montana. I had a friend in school who lived there, invited me to visit. I just hope she's still living there. I…", she hesitated again and then admitted she didn't plan on taking any main roads. "I am hoping to get a hold of a few maps and travel on the less traveled paths."_

 _Nick's jaw hit the floor. A lady raised as Maria Alfredo was thinking to attempt a trip to Montana -on unfamiliar, less traveled, roads by herself? That was insane. He fought to keep his patience in check as he said, "When I get back with another dress for you, tell me what's going. Be honest with me, and I'll help you get to Montana."_

When Nick fell silent for a moment, Jarrod leaned forward. "While I want to know what the problem was, I have to ask you right now. Why didn't you wire us? At least send a coded message?" That part infuriated Jarrod only he made himself not to raise his voice.

"I tried," Nick snapped as he stood up and walked across the room before turning to face Jarrod. He apologized for the snapping and then explained. "The telegraph office was closed for lunch when I went to get Maria the new dress; only, after I came out of the store with the clothing in a bag, I saw Coombs heading for the saloon. I thought he had found out where Maria was. I hurried back to the saloon and went in the back. Maria was still in her room only-with Coombs so close-I didn't dare have her tell me everything right then. I told her to hurry and change her clothes. She did, and then we slipped out the back and hightailed it down the alley that ran behind all the buildings. Then, somehow, we managed to get to the livery stable without anyone stopping us. After that, we both mounted Coco and rode as fast as we could out of there. It wasn't until we stopped and made camp for the night that she told me everything."

"And, I pray tell, just what is 'everything'?" Jarrod demanded in a very firm tone of voice. He had to be told, he wasn't going to listen to anything else before he was given that information.

Nick walked back over to the couch, sat down and started talking about the past once more.

A/N I've had a reader on another site send me something that shows the last name was Montero. Only thing is, when I looked it up on The Big Valley Imdb, and brought up the episode on You tube..to check the credits..it said Alfredo. So...it's Alfredo here even if they said Montero on the actual episode? Hope that doesn't upset anyone too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N Guest...Nick is helping a friend in desperate need at this point, As far as not contacting them...all I can say is-keep reading.

A/N I inserted a note at the bottom of Chapter Four when it comes to Maria's last name. I'm putting another one here as well. I admit, I thought the name was Montero only after checking both The Big Valley IMDb AND the credits at the end of the episode (brought it up on You Tube)…and seeing the name Don Alfredo…I figured I was remembering wrong. Now, with that said and done…with as much as I have written on this story, I'm not changing the last name to Montero just because whoever put the names of the characters at the end of the episodes messed up. PLEASE, in this AU the last name will be Alfredo. Though….after all the commotion over "the correct last name"….I have had an idea come to me. IF the story will work with me, the last name Montero MIGHT make it into the epilogue of the story. If not…I'll just make sure I use Montero if I ever use characters from that episode again.

 **Excerpt from Ch 4.**

 **"And, I pray tell, just what is 'everything'?" Jarrod demanded in a very firm tone of voice. He had to be told, he wasn't going to listen to anything else before he was given that information.**

~oOo~

 _The sun had long since set by the time Nick and Maria took time to find a place to make camp. The stars were all out, and the light from the half moon was still enough to light the area around them. They wasted no time in gathering wood and starting a campfire. Then, due to the fact that Maria kept looking towards the horse and what she thought was one bedroll- it was laid across the animal's back, Nick was quick to assure her there wouldn't be a problem in any sleeping arrangements._

 _"Never know this time of the year what kind of bedding one will need, so I brought extra blankets... brought a few extra supplies. Heath was supposed to come with me, only plans changed at the last minute. Thought about leaving the extra supplies behind when that happened," Nick smiled at Maria. "Guess it's a good thing I didn't change my mind,"_

 _At the mention of Heath's name, Maria turned her head away for a second and then turned back. "Has he found someone who loves him enough to forsake all else if necessary?"_

 _Nick was taken aback by the question for a few minutes, until he really heard what she was not saying. "You didn't love him enough; is that what you're saying?'_

 _Maria shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I did the day we left my father's home to ride on the North Ridge only," she shook her head slowly, "after I left with my father, I had a lot of time to think. I came to realize that if I had the deep love I said I had for him, I would have stayed with him at all costs. So," she looked at Nick. "Has he?"_

 _Nick shook his head, "Not yet, but someday he will. I know he will. Now," he grew more serious. "What is up? Why are you running from your father? I mean, you said he hadn't done anything."_

 _Maria took a deep breath and sat down next to the fire Nick had built, bending her legs and pulling them towards her as she wrapped her arms around them as she did so. The action made Nick, who had already sat down, sit up even straighter…as it made the bulge under her skirt noticeable, plus the actions screamed fear in his eyes. "Before I answer that, tell me, what kind of woman do you think I am? I mean, besides the type that shouldn't have hurt your brother the way I did when I chose my father over him."_

 _Nick frowned slightly, as he thought on the bulge he'd just seen. No, he mentally shook his head, No matter what had happened in the past, she was still a lady. "I'd say you're a young woman who had a lot of growing up to do, and you have matured. If you hadn't, you'd never had admitted you didn't love Heath deeply enough. Now," he leaned forward, "Why ask such a question? What has it got to do with what's going on?"_

 _Maria took another deep breath-even as she shook slightly. "A few months back Mel Coombs talked my father into hiring a friend of his, said he was a gentleman and the salt of the earth."_

 _Nick felt a knot beginning to form in his stomach. With what he'd just saw, he just knew what was coming. "He wasn't."_

 _"Not even close," Maria shivered. She went onto to tell Nick how the man was always looking at her with 'hungry eyes'. "He made me uncomfortable and I did all I could to avoid the man. Then, one night, father had a party at the house…or should I say the party was held outside our home." She paused and then shook her head. "To make a long story short, I went to check on my horse, and the man forced himself on me."_

 _Upon hearing those words, Nick wanted to go find the man and beat him to a pulp. "And?" He asked cautiously._

 _"Father thinks I led the man on, said I had to have said or did something. Called me all sort of things, though he did let the man go…after helping him find another job! Said, it wouldn't be fair to the 'gentleman' if he kept him around where I would try to get him again." Marie started shaking, only this time there was anger in her voice. "I never did anything such thing in the first place!" She stood up and walked over to a nearby tree, and then turned around. Nick could see the stress in her eyes. In that moment, he just knew what she was going to say._

 _"You were going to try to get to Montana, avoiding all main roads if you could and you're carrying that …" he caught himself just as he was he was going to use an inappropriate word for Mr. Coombs' friend._

 _Maria started crying again. "I heard Father talking to our doctor. He…he was asking if there was a way a woman could get rid of an unwanted baby before she 'got too far along'!" She got a hold of herself and continued talking. "I was appalled for, while I was fully aware of my father's feelings towards those born out of wedlock, I never thought he'd be willing to kill an unborn child either." She took a deep breath. "I don't know that I can keep the baby, don't want to hold what was done to me against him...or her. Only I don't wish to kill it either. When I realized I was 'in the family way', I knew I had to flee my father's house before he found out about the baby. That's when I decided to go to Montana and find my friend. She had an accident that left her unable to have children, and she adores them. When she wrote to me and told me to come to visit her anytime, she had married a widower with three children…but had commented they hoped to adopt a few too. I figured I would stay with her for a while. It would give me time to decide whether or not to keep the child."_

 _With that explanation, Nick threw out any idea of talking Maria into going back to her father and the life she'd grown up with. The 'good man' deserved a few things, a daughter like Maria was not one of them. "You can't travel to Montana by yourself, especially in your condition. I'm sticking with you."_

 _"What about your family? They'll be expecting you in Stockton." While Maria had to admit she would feel better having Nick travel with her, she didn't like the idea of his family worrying about him._

 _"I'll wire them first chance I get. I'll apologize and tell them I ran across an old friend who was in desperate need of help." Nick assured her._

Jarrod stared at Nick as his hot tempered brother fell silent-due to the fact that Maria had stepped into the living room bringing a couple of sandwiches, which were on a plate she was carrying, with her. "I thought you and Jarrod might want a bite to eat while you talked."

Nick smiled and took a sandwich when she held out the plate. Jarrod, who was still reeling from what Nick had just told him, thanked Maria and took the other one. Maria then excused herself, saying she needed to check on the oldest boy who had a habit of trying to get out of bed when it came to nap time. Only after she'd left the room did Jarrod turn his attention back to Nick. "Tell me the rest of the story; I'm listening."

Nick had to smile. Jarrod had always been a good listener. "After we finish the sandwiches." He replied as he put the bread into his mouth and took another bite.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

~oOo~

A/N **From here on out, I am using writer's liberty when it comes to places in California, Oregon, Washington and Montana. The same thing goes for the scenery.**

Nick and Jarrod, who had moved out to the porch of Nick's home, sat on a few chairs and watched as Maria played with Jarrod's oldest nephew. His other nephew was still fast asleep inside, though Maria had the bedroom window opened just enough to hear the infant should he cry. As much as Jarrod wanted to hear the rest of the story, he realized he didn't even know the children's names or ages. That being the case, he asked Nick for that information first. "Would be nice to know what to call them, beside my nephews."

Nick, who agreed, gestured towards the toddler playing with Maria and admitted that he was the product of the what had happened to Maria while still living with her father. "He's sixteen months old and is named Resolve after a gentleman who owns a trading post in Oregon; he and his wife were a huge blessing in our lives. The baby is Jonathon Barnstead Jr, though we just call him Johnny."

Jarrod, whose face had once again taken a look of one wanting answers, leaned forward. "Please, continue with the story. After hearing the first part, I can understand why you chose to help Maria, but it's been two years. How did it go from giving her aid to changing your name, marrying her and becoming Resolve's father, along with having a child of your own with her?"

Nick leaned back and, threw one leg over the other one and did as Jarrod asked.

 _~oOo~_

 _By the time Nick and Maria had traveled to the border of California, staying away from any size of town, Nick knew two things. One…they had to take a chance and head towards the nearest form of civilization; and two, Maria needed a new pair of shoes._

 _"We're lucky you chose to leave wearing the shoes you did, but," Nick knelt on a patch of grass while looking at the bottom of the black shoes Maria was wearing; she was sitting on a small boulder as he studying the soles of her shoes. The shoes which had heels about an inch high, were starting to get holes. "Still, these aren't going to make it to Montana and," he looked at Coco, he can't continue carrying us both."_

 _Maria wasn't going to argue with Nick in any form. How could she when she knew he was absolutely right. She looked around. There was plenty of mountains and hills, but no sign of civilization. How on earth had she thought she could ever make this trip alone? If it weren't for the extra supplies Nick had brought, along with his fishing and hunting abilities, they'd have been in real trouble. Running her hand over the bulge under her skirt, she looked from Coco to Nick. "What are we going to do?"_

 _Nick, who remembered Heath telling him all about the last trip he'd made into Oregon, stood up and pointed off to right. "Another twenty miles and we should come to a small trading post; they also sell horses. However," he looked around, "I fear we won't be making it into Montana before winter hits. I'll have to talk to the owner about exchanging my labor for a place to lodge and food to eat." He wasn't surprised to see a large amount of concern appear in Maria's eyes._

 _"Does your father have any connections in Oregon?" Nick hoped not; it would only complicate the matter._

 _"I don't know; maybe. Though, I doubt it; he's 'too civilized for such a place'." She stuck her nose up in the air as she spoke, and then quickly apologized. "I shouldn't have done that."_

 _Nick could only chuckle when it came to Maria' response. Don Alfredo's behavior in Stockton told him Maria had hit the nail on the head with her comment. However, he quickly grew sober as he approached another matter that he'd been thinking about for a while. He didn't like what he had to say next, only there was no way around it…not with Maria's condition. "We need to change our names and, for the time being, let people think we have a common law marriage even if we don't. I don't think I need to say why."_

 _Maria, who felt sick to her stomach as she thought on the way her father had treated her after the assault, and the attitude so many had towards illegitimate children, nodded. She couldn't let that happen to the child she carried inside her; after all, the child was totally innocent. "What names will we use?"_

 _"Jonathon is my middle name; my great-grandfather was a Barnstead. I'm pretty sure I can use those two names together without raising any eyebrows; that is, if someone should later talk about me. How about you?"_

 _Maria struggled for a few minutes. Finally she thought about one of the teachers at the school she'd attended. The woman genuinely cared about the students and had helped Maria out a lot. "Louise. I can use that, but if someone should ask me my maiden name…I have no idea what to say."_

 _"Jones," Nick couldn't help but laugh. "That or Smith, both names are so common I doubt your father or Coombs would ever connect them with you."_

 _"I'll take Jones." She said as Nick stood up and helped her to her feet._

 _"The sooner we get moving, the sooner we'll be at the trading post." He helped her onto Coco and then shocked her by taking the reins and starting to walk._

 _"You can't walk twenty miles!" She exclaimed, feeling horrible about riding while Nick was walking._

 _"I've done it before." Nick assured her. "Besides, Coco needs a break from carrying both of us."_

 _They hadn't gone three miles when Nick's insisting they change their names and pass themselves off as a married couple paid off…as a man dressed in the clothes of a trapper stepped out into the "road". While the man did not recognize Nick or Maria-he'd never stepped a foot in California, he had still heard about the Barkleys and the Alfredos while he was 'down in the valley'. Nick introduced himself under his new alias, along with introducing his 'wife'. He then asked if the trading post was still in operation and if one Resolve Black ran it. "I'm looking for temporary work and housing."_

 _"You're brave or foolish bringing a fine woman like that up here." The man shook his head. "Though, it's yes to both your questions. I'm sure in her condition," the trapper looked at the growing bulge Maria had, "Mr. Black will give you something." He then excused himself. Only after he left did it hit Nick that, if they spent the winter at the trading post, Maria would most likely have the baby by the time they were ready to start their journey again, or soon afterwards. 'What on earth did I get myself into!' Nick thought as he held onto the reins a bit tighter and began walking._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

 _A/N There is NO drama in this folks. It is a simple, ten chapter/epilogue story with Nick explaining to Jarrod why the family hasn't heard from Nick in two years._

 _ **A/N My research says trading posts were various sizes, and that there wasn't a standardized size per say. If anyone has a link that says otherwise, I'd like to see it.**_

 _It was almost nightfall by the time Nick and Maria made it to the trading post. From what he could tell, the building was probably close to a thousand square feet. There were also two small homes behind the building; or, they looked to be homes anyway. He could also see what appeared to be a barn and a watering trough roughly a hundred feet from where he stood. Nick was grateful the place was quiet, as he was more than tired and just wanted a place for him and Maria to at least spend the night. Tethering the horse to a hitching post that stood to the side of the building, he helped Maria down and then, walking to the front of the building, opened the brown, wooden door and allowed Maria to enter first._

 _The sight of a woman entering the building had Mr. Black quickly standing up; he'd been sitting behind the counter reading a book. Only when Nick had shut the door and walked up to the counter, keeping his hand on Maria's arm with a protective look in his eyes, did Resolve Black speak._

" _May I help you?" His eyes adding the question 'Isn't it a bit late for the two of you to be here?'_

" _We need a place to stay for the winter. As you know, the snow that will be here soon will also be in any pass we could use; it would stop us in our tracks." Nick went onto say he'd more than happy to do any kind of work the man needed done in exchange for the room and any food they might need. "I do have some money I could give you on top of my labor." He started to pull out his wallet only to have Resolve Black stop him. "Must be divine providence that brings you here now," He went onto say his wife had physical problems that made it hard for her to take care of their home by herself. "She can do it only she's commented more than once she wishes we were in a position to hire her some help. If your wife will help her, I'll give you a place to stay. Though," he looked at Maria apologetically, "All I ask is let her 'teach' you how to cook." Then he hurried to explain the request. "Before marrying me and coming here, she used to teach a cooking class at a young woman's boarding school in California. She misses it so much." He went on to say he'd more than welcome the extra help Nick could give him. "I had a partner helping me run this business, but he up and died. Though," Resolve rested his arms on the counter and added, "It would be nice to have your names first."_

 _It was all Maria and Nick could do not to laugh as they exchanged glances. One of the things they'd talked about on the way to the post was the fact that Maria only knew the basics of cooking…as the boarding school she'd gone to hadn't pushed the cooking issue past the basic points. Once again, Nick introduced himself and Maria by the aliases they were now using. He then asked if the trading station had a telegraph. "If not," he asked politely. "Does the trading post dealt with the US mail?" Nick figured he could either send a coded letter or message to his family. He didn't know what to think when Mr. Black busted up laughing._

" _Sorry," Resolve got a hold of himself. "But I needed a laugh today." He then grew serious. "If you want to send any sort of letter, you'll have to travel a solid fifty miles in any direction…seventy if you want a telegraph office. I refuse to deal with anything like the mail, don't need the headache. When it comes to a telegraph machine; we don't have one here, though my wife thinks we should look into getting one in the future."_

 _It was all Nick could do not to let out a few choice words. He didn't have the supplies needed to travel fifty miles and back again, and he certainly didn't have the kind of money to buy the kind of supplies he'd need to make such a trip. He controlled his tongue only because of Maria's presence that kept him from doing so. "After I stable my horse in the barn, where do we stay?"_

 _Resolve walked around the counter and headed for the door Nick and Maria had used. Soon Mr. Black, Nick and Maria were standing outside, and Mr. Black was pointing to the second home-which was the one closest to the barn. "Living room, dining room, kitchen, they're all one huge room. However, the bedroom is a room by itself." He looked at Maria as if he wondered if she would have anything to say about it._

 _While Maria was indeed outside her comfort zone, she didn't see where she had any room to complain. It's not like anyone forced her to leave her father's. On top of that, Nick had-and was-sacrificing so much to help her while the small home meant they wouldn't be fighting to survived the elements. "We'll work with it." She assured the gentleman._

 _Mr. Black turned around and disappeared back into the post, saying he'd be heading home soon and would 'tell my Missus she has the help she wanted'._

 _Nick and Maria said nothing as they headed for the house Mr. Black had pointed to. The fact that the room had a cot along with one huge bed was an unexpected blessing in Nick's eyes. He tossed their blankets onto the bed, saying Maria could take the blankets she wanted. "I'll go take care of Coco before I lay down on the cot. You take the bed. Whatever blankets you don't use, just put on the cot." He started to turn around only to have Maria reach out and take a hold of his arm._

 _Once he was looking at her, Maria told him, "I'll never be able to repay you for what you're doing for me. Thank you." She went on to say she was sorry about the lack of communication around the trading post. "I know how close you and your family are, and how badly you want to send them some sort of word. I wish I knew a way to do just that." She then asked which way they'd be taking once spring rolled around._

 _Nick told her not to worry about the lack of a telegraph at the post, or Mr. Black's refusal to deal with any mail. "We can't make his choices for him. When it comes to what route we'll be taking, we'll be going through Oregon into Idaho, and then into Montna. However, I'll make sure have enough supplies before we leave here to make the trip. That way we can stay up in the hills, can't risk the chance your father might very well have contacts we don't know about. However, when we get close enough to Martinsdale, we'll have to take the risk and travel one of the more used road. I mean, we can't get to your friend's home by staying in the mountains." Then, to clarify what he'd remembered being told, Nick said, "As we came here, you did say she lived in Martinsdale, right?"_

" _That's what she wrote." Maria hoped that was still the case._

" _Fine." Nick then added as he grinned wide. "You can thank me by taking those cooking lessons seriously. After all, once we leave here it would be nice to know I'll be able to eat what's placed before me."_

 _Maria laughed for the first time in what felt like ages and agreed, and then watched as Nick walked out of the room._


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Closure Chapter Eight

Jarrod was once again sitting on the sofa in Nick's home. Nick was again sitting on the other side of the furniture. Only, this time, Resolve had climbed up on Nick's lap and curled up in a ball. Maria was in the kitchen cooking supper while Johnny was lying, asleep, in a homemade cradle that Nick had placed in the middle of the room.

Jarrod, who hadn't been pleased to learn of Mr. Black's attitude towards the mail, or the fact that the man seemed reluctant to take his wife's suggestion about a telegraph machine seriously, asked Nick if it was safe to assume that the location what it was, and the distance he'd have had to travel to send them word, was the reason for no word being sent to them the first few months. He then asked what would have been so wrong in going into one of the towns in Oregon.

Nick let out a frustrated growl. "I told you, to avoid the chance we'd bump into Mel Coombs, or someone else associated with her father, we stuck to traveling in the hills. No, Maria was pretty sure he wouldn't have contacts in Oregon, but I wasn't willing to take a chance. How could I with her carrying a baby her father wanted dead?" When Jarrod conceded Nick had a point, his hot tempered brother relaxed and looked at the young boy on his lap, "The lack of communication at the trading post would have ceased to exist sooner if it wasn't for the fact that we had Resolve to think about. He was born a few weeks before we first intended to leave the post." He explained that Maria had had a hard time birthing him. "If it weren't for an Indian woman who happened to be there when Maria went into labor, I think both Maria and Resolve would have died. Mrs. Black was extremely ill at the time and couldn't be of any help at the time." Nick went on to explain that, while the Indian woman didn't speak much English, she had been able to stress the idea that Maria needed to stay in bed for a while. "Resolve was close to a month old before we dared continue our journey. After we left the Blacks, we had a few setbacks and; no, before you ask, this is not the time to go into all that. Let's just say from the time we bumped into each other in Modesto until the time we reached Martinsdale, a year had passed." Nick held onto Resolve and stood up. "I'm going to go lay him down. I think supper is almost ready. We can continue the conversation then. If that's all right with you," He looked at Jarrod, silently asking if there was a reason Jarrod might object. His brother only nodded slightly. Not five minutes later, he was sitting at the table with Nick. However, Johnny had woke up and was hollering. Maria excused herself and left to take care of the infant.

Once his sister in law had left the room, Jarrod asked for Nick to continue the story. "This town is extremely small, but while Michael was bringing me here, he said they had regular mail service and – up to a couple of months ago, they could send telegrams from the general store. I don't understand why you haven't contacted us, or why you kept this ranch, instead of going back to Stockton." The confusion in Jarrod's voice and in his eyes made was worse than being hit with his fist.

"When we first got here, I inquired about the mail system and sending telegrams." Nick got a far away look in his eyes as he began telling the story once more.

 _Nick stood in front of the 'store', looking around. He couldn't believe how small this place was. Then again, he guessed that would be a blessing…as it should make finding Maria's friend a whole lot easier than they had feared it would be. He turned to help Maria down from the horse only to have a gray haired gentleman complexion appeared to be a bit ruddy appeared to be somewhere in his late fifties or early sixties walk out of the store. Naturally, the sight of two complete strangers had the man stopping in his tracks._ _The stranger introduced himself as Tyler Greene and then asked, "May I help you?"_

 _Nick introduced himself, using the alias he'd been using without thinking about it, doing the same when it came to Maria. "We were hoping someone would tell us where William and Lydia Miller live." He didn't know what to do when the man in front of him didn't answer for a split second. Finally, the older man spoke._

" _Mr. Miller was killed in a freak accident last month. Lydia took her stepchildren and moved to California, to live with a sister." Then, due to the look that leapt into Maria's face-one that he thought was asking 'What do we do now?', he made an assumption. The couple in front of him had come thinking to work for the Millers. "If you're looking for work, I need some help on my ranch. It's two hundred acres, and you can live with me in my house. I'm not married, and the place has three bedrooms."_

 _A part of Nick wanted to tell the gentleman thanks, but no thanks. Only, until he and Maria had a chance to talk, they needed a roof over their head, and the work would bring a much needed income…as any money he'd left Stockton with was long since gone, and the money he'd left the trading post with was very little. "Do you happen to have the ability to send a telegram, or at least a post office here?"_

 _Tyler nodded and pointed at the general store behind him. "They deal the mail and any telegrams." He then said he was going to the saloon for a few minutes. "I'll come back and get you when I'm done."_

" _Thanks," Nick turned around and took Resolve from Maria, so she could dismount. Afterwards, he handed the child back to her. The two then made their way into the store._

" _Get what you absolutely need." He told her before he headed to the front counter._

 _The clerk, a thin, wirey brown haired fellow who stood five feet seven inches and was as friendly as people come, smiled wide and welcomed Nick. "May I help you?"_

" _I need to send a telegram to Stockton, California." Nick told the man._

 _The clerk, who introduced himself as Ronald Hamilton, retrieved a paper and pencil from a drawer behind the counter and then asked for the information he needed to send the wire._

" _It's going to Jarrod Barkley. It simply needs to say 'I'm in Montana'. Just sign it Jonathon." Nick was pretty sure Jarrod would pick up on the fact that he was using his middle name._

 _Mr. Hamilton wrote the message and then started to send it only to get a frown on his face as he continued to tap on the telegraph machine._

" _What is it? What's wrong?" Nick could tell something wasn't right, and he wanted to know what it was._

" _It's not working, message isn't going through." The clerk shook his head. "I don't understand. It was working just fine when I sent a message fore Mr. Greene a few minutes ago."_

 _Nick, who believed everything happened for a reason, was now frowning himself. He couldn't help but wonder if, by some wild chance, Don Alfedo was actually in Stockton at that very moment. "I'll come back later. Don't send that telegram off until I do, please."_

" _Whatever you say," Mr. Hamilton tore up the message, saying he didn't keep messages just lying around. "Don't think anything would happen, but I've been wrong before. So, better safe than sorry, you know?"_

" _Yeah, I do." Nick answered as went to see just what Maria was getting."_

Nick would have continued talking only Jarrod, who had shock waves roll through him, spoke up. "He was."

"HUH?" Nick asked before realizing Jarrod must be talking about Maria's father. He stiffened ever so slightly, but didn't say a word as Jarrod continued speaking. "

"Don Alfredo, he came to Stockton and," he paused, "to our home. He was insistent that Maria had returned to Heath, and he wanted to know where we were hiding her." He went on to say how it had taken Don Alfredo a solid month to accept the fact that; no, Maria had never set foot in Stockton and to leave the area once more.

Nick felt his stomach churn, out of disgust towards the Spaniard who caused so many people trouble and with a huge amount of guilt. Heath _had_ been in love with Maria. "As I've said, he wanted to do anything possible to get rid of Resolve before he was born."

Now it was Jarrod who felt sick to his stomach. Still… "Did you try to send the message later?"

Nick shook his head and then asked as he looked out the window at the black sky, and then at his watch. "Mind if we continue this talk tomorrow? It's getting late, and I have to be up early."

"Sure, it will do me good to do some hard, physical labor." Jarrod stood up and looked at Nick with his 'Pappy look', as Nick called it. It screamed 'If you think I'm waiting until you finish your day's work to hear the rest of this, you're crazy'.

Nick chuckled. "It will be good to have the help." He then stood up and told Jarrod he could use the third bedroom. "We have the boys in one room. I'll show you where it's at." He turned around and walked out of the front room with Jarrod following him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The wind was blowing a gentle breeze through the air as Jarrod and Nick worked side by side, mending a section of fence on the south side of Nick's ranch. It was something both were grateful for, as they were sure it would be blistering hot otherwise. Nothing had been said since they'd started working. When the silence broke, it was Nick who started talking.

"I never meant to fall in love with her and, if you ask her, she'll say the same thing when it come to her loving me." Nick stepped back from the fence and, removing the bandana he was carrying in his back pocket, swiped it across his face.

"When did you? I mean, when did you first start thinking along 'those lines'?" Jarrod turned sideways and, leaning on a stable fence post, looked at his brother.

Nick slid the bandana back into his pocket and he apologized as he told Jarrod that he, Nick, was going to have to go backwards in the story in order to answer that question, back to the time at the trading post. "Do you mind?"

Jarrod shook his head. "Not all,"

 _It was past dark before Nick walked through the door of the home he and Maria were sharing. It had been a long, tiring day. While there weren't but one or two men that stopped by that day, there had still been work to be done. It wouldn't have been so bad only Murphy's Law had been working full force that day. After all, that law said anything that could go wrong did go wrong…and that's exactly what had happened during the day._

 _Maria, who had begun to wonder where Nick was, felt sorry for him as she looked upon the fatigue in his eyes and his slow walk. She walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. "Here, sit side ways."_

 _Nick, who was too tired to ask why, did as she asked. Seconds later she was massaging his shoulders and back. It felt wonderful and he found his muscles relaxing. As his tired, tensed up muscles relaxed, Nick found himself thinking about the past few months. Aside from the guilt he was living with, knowing his family didn't know where he was, Nick realize just how good life was. Maria's cooking lessons were paying off-even if the trading post owner still thought Maria was just pretending to help his wife feel like she was doing something worthwhile. He'd gone from 'best be grateful there's any food on the table' to actually looking forward to supper time and a good, home cooked meal. He couldn't help but chuckle at her humor… and her way of getting her point across without any words. His favorite example was the time he'd put far too much salt on his food, along with using some ketchup. The next time he'd sat down at the table there had only been two items on the table….a salt shaker and a bottle of ketchup. He'd apologized and promised, if she'd cook something, he wouldn't touch either item._

 _When Maria stopped rubbing his back, he swirled around to thank her only to see her sitting down on the other chair, moving a foot from side to side. He felt horrible. He'd never thought about the fact that, due to carrying a baby, her feet might be swelling and bothering her. "Let me return the favor," he gestured towards the sofa, "Go sit over there."_

 _Maria, who caught on quickly to what Nick meant to do, stood up and made her way to the sofa. Soon she was lying on the sofa while Nick was sitting in the corner of it rubbing her feet. Due to the fact she had her eyes closed, she didn't see the look that appeared in Nick's eyes._

 _'You can't be falling for her.' Nick, who found feelings stirring inside him, kept thinking "Heath loves her. He would take her back in a heartbeat if he had the chance." He finished the foot rub and then came up with a believable excuse to leave the room._

 _The next few months seemed to fly. Nick would work with Resolve Black while Maria help the gentleman's wife during the day. At night, Maria would have supper waiting for Nick, and then the two either read, talk or simply relax. Nick was surprised to learn Maria had learned to play the harmonica, and he surprised her by telling her the places he'd been. Though, he did admit many of the places he had seen were because of the Civil War. Then, just as spring started poking its head in the door, it happened._

 _"Nick," Maria stepped out onto the porch and looked at Nick, who was preparing mount his horse…he and Mr. Black had planned on checking a few traps the man had._

 _Nick would have asked what she wanted only she had grabbed her abdomen and bent over slightly. He let go of the reins, ran up to the porch and then helped her into her bed. "Stay here, I'll go get Mrs. Black._

 _Maria looked at him in disbelief and barked as another pain hit, "And just, pray tell, am I supposed to go?"_

 _Nick didn't answer as he ran out of the room, and then out the front door. After what seemed an eternity, he brought help back; it was an Indian woman who often visited Mrs. Black. He might have explained why he had not brought the trader's wife only the Indian woman was pushing him out of the room._

"Took her almost twenty-four hours to birth, Resolve. Had a pretty rough time of it, at one time I thought she might die leaving me to find him a home. I was never so grateful for anything the day she opened her eyes and I knew she'd be okay, as I realized I had started to fall in love with her. Still, I kept my distance – as I kept on telling myself Heath would take her back once he learned everything." Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out the brand new watch Maria had bought him for his birthday the month before. "It's almost lunch time. How about we finish things up while we eat?'

Jarrod wasn't going to argue. Why should he when his stomach was beginning to growl?


	10. Chapter 10 and Epilogue

Chapter Ten

A/N Guest…along with anyone else who is asking the same thing…the fact that Nick saved many people in town was the reason Michael gave Jarrod when it came to why no one in town would want to help him find Nick. That was the ONLY reason that was mentioned. As I stated in the author's notes at the top of Chapter Seven…there was going to be NO drama in this story. It was merely, as I said, Nick explaining to Jarrod why there had been no contact with the family.

 ** _Excerpt from Ch 9._**

' ** _You can't be falling for her.' Nick, who found feelings stirring inside him, kept thinking "Heath loves her. He would take her back in a heartbeat if he had the chance." He finished the foot rub and then came up with a believable excuse to leave the room._**

 _~oOo~_

Nick, who was sitting at the table eating, looked at Jarrod. The eldest brother had, again, asked when things between Nick and Marie changed. "As I said, I pushed any feelings I was starting to have for her aside, telling myself I would only be betraying Heath if I allowed them to grow. Told myself I'd help with Resolve until everything was taken care of," Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I succeeded until after we arrived here and started living with Mr. Greene."

Jarrod smiled wide as he told Nick, "You're right, at that time Heath would have taken her back. Though," he smiled even wider as he added, "I don't think he'd change his life now." Jarrod, who had not spoken about their siblings various situations, told Nick all about Heath meeting up with Brydie once more…and the whirlwind courtship the two had had. "He's happy, Nick. I mean, if you've been worried about that one. He and Brydie are extremely happy and very much in love with each other." It was only after telling his hot tempered brother that news that Jarrod thought he understood what had kept Nick from contacting them. "None of us will reject the two of you, and Heath won't hate you, Nick. He'll be grateful you stepped in and helped her, and that you're happily married now. Everyone in the family will be." He paused and asked, knowing looks can be deceiving, "You are happy, aren't you?"

"With my marriage?" Nick smiled as he glanced in the direction of his home. "Yes, I am. Though, I admit there was a time I wasn't sure she'd agree to really be my wife. After all, as far as I knew, we were only passing ourselves off as a couple for the sake of Resolve."

"When did you get married for real?" Jarrod, who was also back to working, drove another post into the ground.

"If you mean in front of a man of the cloth, that happened a few months after we arrived here. The traveling preacher only comes by once a year…and we had to wait for him. When it comes to a common law marriage," Nick paused and then said, "A few days after we arrived here, before I had a chance to go back into 'town' and to the general store." Nick then went on to share that part of the story as well.

" _It's a nice home." Maria walked out of the bedroom they were using for Resolve. "Might not be as fancy as my father's place, but it's definitely filled with a more positive, loving feeling than I fear his will ever be."_

" _You're something else, you know that? Not every woman I have met could go from living the privileged life you've had to adjusting to living the life we'd had to live this past year." Nick, who found the feelings he'd buried deep inside him, pushing themselves to the front as he looked upon the last person he'd ever dream of falling in love with._

" _You haven't turned out to be so bad either," Maria, who had been telling herself it was merely gratitude she felt, allowed the wall that she'd been holding up to fall. There was a smile a mile wide on her face and the light in her eyes were dancing-almost as if asking to share more than they had in the past. The force of those two things reached out and pulled Nick to her. Before either one of them were half aware of it, they were embracing each other and exchanging kisses._

" _Maria…I…" Nick, who had felt a fire inside of him begin to burn, started to pull back thinking; maybe, he'd simply been seeing what he wanted to when it came to Maria's eyes._

 _Maria, who was pretty sure she knew where Nick's hesitation came from, stopped him. "I told you, I honestly thought I was in love with Heath. I was wrong; we both know it." She paused and then added, "I love you, really."_

 _Nick swallowed hard 'Forgive me, Heath. I love her too.' "We're already passing ourselves off as a married couple; we're cohabiting-why not simply agree we really do have a common law marriage? We can be married in front of a preacher when he comes to town; Mr. Greene says one will be coming to Martinsdale soon."_

' _Common law marriage' Maria couldn't help, but chuckle. "As long as we don't try to find my 'good' father and tell hm, why not?" She took a step forward, which put her against Nick. That's all it took for him to pick her up, carry her into their bedroom and love her with all he had._

"I went into 'town' with Mr. Greene the next day." Nick hung his head slightly. "I stood next to the store for a solid thirty minutes before I could get myself to go in. Even then, all I could do was buy the few more items Maria and I needed…not even when the clerk asked me if I wanted to send the telegram. All I could do was to tell him to forget it. Afterwards? She or I would start one letter after another, but we could never seem to finish one, let alone send it off. Not a good reason I know, only it's all we have." Nick fell silent.

For a moment, Jarrod said nothing. Sure a part of him wanted to shake Nick for acting so out of character when it came to not facing the family with what had happened. Then again, if he hadn't, with Don Alfredo being in Stockton for a short time, things could have turned extremely ugly.

He reached out and laid his hand on Nick's shoulder. "While a portion of me wishes the situation had been handled differently, I don't hate you. The family won't either, including Heath. If you can't bring yourself to contact them, let me."

"That's only a portion of the problem." Nick straightened up and looked Jarrod straight in the eye. "You said Don Alfredo left Stockton, but did he sell his land? Is he gone for good?" He went on to say he that he and Maria had already promised each other to they'd have no contact whatsoever with the man, nor did they want him to have the faintest idea she had kept Resolve.

Jarrod silently swore, as he couldn't say yes to either question. With the admission, came the sinking feeling that there would be no way to talk Nick into taking his small family and moving back to California. "The family still needs to know what's going on. If you can't bring yourself to contact them, allow me to write them a long letter."

Slowly, Nick nodded and gave Jarrod a grateful smile. However, he turned down the offer. "I think I can finish writing a letter now if a certain big brother doesn't let me wiggle out of it.

Jarrod grinned; there was no way he letting Nick do such a thing. He'd found the answers he'd wanted, the family would have them as well.

 **Epilogue**

The gentle breeze that blew through the air made the otherwise hot day bearable, something all the Barkleys (which included Audra, Eugene and their families who had arrived in Stockton a few days ago) were grateful for as they kept their eyes towards the road. Today was the day that Nick, Maria-who was once again expecting- and their two boys were to return to the ranch. Every member of the Barkley family had wanted the couple to return the year before-the moment they'd received the letter Nick had written. Only, as Jarrod explained when he'd arrived home, as long as there was any chance of Maria's father would be in the area, neither Nick or Maria wanted to be living in the area…and he'd given his word that none of the Barkleys would speak of him or Maria by their actual names when in Stockton-if they talked about them at all. After hearing just how her father had behaved, and what he'd wanted, none of the Barkleys weren't surprised by the news. They couldn't say they blamed either Nick or Maria either. Now, with the 'good' Spaniard coming to Stockton a few months ago, and then dying of a massive heart attack, his land being sold (ironically to the Barkleys, who planned on asking Nick and Maria if they wanted to live on the land) and all who had associated with him leaving…Nick and Maria were free of any threat from the man. Though, it surprised no one to learn that Maria had changed her maiden name from Alfredo to Montero. 'I want nothing to do with my father's name' had been her exact words.

Victoria walked up to Heath, who was gazing at the road- a ray of emotions were in his eyes. It worried her that, even with a happy marriage to Brydie and having a son and daughter of his own now, he might still carry a torch for Maria…and then there'd be trouble after all. However, before she could say anything, Heath turned his fact towards her and starting speaking.

"Before Maria left with her father, I used to pray her father's heart would be softened. I thought we could have a good marriage and a good life here on this ranch." He looked past his mother in order to see Byrdie who was sitting on the grass with their two children, and then back at Victoria. "Only when we got Nick's letter, the only reason I was upset was because they allowed their fear of what I'd do to be part of the reason they stayed away. When it came to falling in love with Maria and marrying her, I realized that my prayer which had not received the answer I'd wanted was really a blessing in disguise. After all, if I'd married her, I wouldn't have the better deal I was given when I married Brydie. Though," he gave his mother a lopsided grin, "still might give him a hard left hook once I get him alone, just putting us through he…" he cut his sentence when Victoria glared at him; he knew it was because she didn't care to hear 'such language' from anyone. However, before he could pick another word, a wagon appeared in the distance, one that was being driven by Nick.

"You just make sure you save that punch for another time…and then make sure he knows exactly what it's for." Victoria grinned as she – and the family - hurried towards the open gate to welcome her middle son and his family home where they belonged.


End file.
